


After Party

by Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Hannibal wants Will, M/M, Will Graham Knows, will wants hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Will has a mad crush on his not therapist and friend Hannibal. He considers staying over at Hannibal's after a party due to him having had too much to drink. He hopes that Hannibal will take the opportunity to move things along between them. This takes place somewhere in Season 1 I suppose? He knows about him being The Ripper, he's alright with it, for the most part.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	After Party

Before the party had gotten underway Hannibal extended an invitation to his not patient and personal friend, Will Graham. In the session before the party Will had told him of the building tension that he would feel in social situations like that. Dr.Lecter was used to the anxious patient that had discomfort in social interactions. The layer of unease that clung to Will in these situations was different. It was like moving through a glue trap of emotions. He tried to come out on the other end more or less lightweight. It’s not an easy exercise when everyone you pass glances with is sending you static in varying frequencies. Parties can be a war zone for Will. He had told Hannibal that he expected to have alcohol as his plus one for the event.

“My home is always welcome to friends, Will,” Hannibal had said to him with a lopsided smile in a mischievous tilt. “If you find that you’d be better of staying to sleep it off, you are more than welcome to do so,”

Will closed his eyes and let his dark lashes flutter against his warm cheeks while he imagined himself buoyant and loose-lipped beneath Hannibal’s gaze. When Hannibal looked down and observed Will with a curious eye Will could feel his body become essentially weightless. It was as if Hannibal Lecter was protected by an asteroid belt enforced glue trap. He pulled Will in but it clung to the outer edges of Hannibal. None of the noise made it past the gate. Lovely slivers of light crept in and added to the whole of him but not the heavy cumbersome parts. Those stayed in the murk and mire in a sort of meteor belt. When Will tried to piece these fragments together he would even feel his mind becoming lighter and a comforting hum rising in the air.

Now the party had come and now it was an event of the past. The last guests had left two hours ago. Will was on his right side with his knees fighting for couch space with his chest as he compacted himself into a sort of fetal position on the doctor’s couch. His fingers were met with the cool satin edges of the blanket that had been placed over him sometime after Hannibal had locked his doors. A photograph in motion of a small boy laying on his back comparing the stars outside of his window to the patterns scattered across his popcorn ceiling. Will grinned and brought the crisp fabric to his cheek.

The bite of the winter’s kiss to the air warmed into the scent of burning embers. Hannibal followed his charmed nose into the living room. He saw that Will’s glassy eyes were a lovely new shade of blue-green swirls. The smoke crept in and lulled him into the thicket. For the first time, Hannibal witnessed his end. He was seeping into WIll and fueling his becoming. Will’s full lip quivered from the sting. Hannibal’s beaming eyes cast up at Will’s face just as the moon crosses eclipsing the midday sun. Will’s temperature rises to combat the shill. Fur and the menacing mouth and the innocence envelop Hannibal pulling him down. His asteroid belt an asphyxiating inverted halo tugging his breath from his lungs. Hannibal felt the unsettling sensation of greeting the descent.

It became clear to him at that moment. The adorable prickly man was shifting his center of balance in an unacceptable way. The most reasonable way to handle this enlightenment would be to disengage in any situations that would have him stumbling in his footsteps while also treading through his mind. There is no reason to let this unpredictable creature trail boot prints through his heart as well. If Hannibal were inclined to believe he would say the jolt that he got was not dissimilar from those felt by born again souls that have jarring memories of past lives. Will was in his sphere in every imaginable reality. When his darkness fell and dripped onto Hannibal’s armor even the tiniest bit compromised it. The remaining light that splintered and breached into Hannibal’s space illuminated him in a way that made him question his lack of faith in the prospect of companionship. There wasn’t enough air in the room, home, city, galaxy for the intensity of his need for it.

Will felt himself lying unsinkable on the softest couch that he had ever adopted as a bed. As luxurious as the extra space he had to himself without Hannibal he was lonely for him and he was only a few feet away. It felt like he was floating back, being pulled back to shore as Hannibal was an unweathered rock taking the force of the choppy waters and coming out the victor.

“Did I wake you,” Hannibal said and Will’s ears took hold of the husky voice and calmed the waters that were trying to claim him.

“No, I wasn’t asleep yet,” Will lied unintentionally having not realized that he was well into sleep about twenty minutes after the last guest had said their goodbyes. He was sure that Alana would have her questions about the rest of Will’s evening.

Will tried to focus on Hannibal’s dark eyes but his efforts were thwarted by the haunting shadow cast from the light in the room. In this light, Hannibal looked nearly skeletal. Will knew that this should be a repellent. He understood that this was unnatural and that it probably should serve as a warning. Thankfully for him, he had shut down some of the alarms in exchange for a more engaging evening.

With the knowledge of Hannibal’s preferred cuisine sizzling in his feverish mind Will rolls his bloodshot eyes up and sees the doctor holding a cocktail pick and removing a cherry from it. His lashes smacked down against his face momentarily protecting him from the eclipsed luminance of Hannibal’s eyes. When the image comes back into view he licks his words out of his lips and tells him “I can tie a cherry stem into a knot,”

Hannibal absorbs this new information while feeling the pierced red flesh of the sweet fruit mingle with the rich taste of milk and honey and it was teetering on the edge of an overabundance of sugary delights. Hannibal’s nostrils flared at the promise of Will on his knees in supplication licking away the tang of distaste and flavoring it with the luxurious blend of sticky-sweet rapture. Hannibal could feel Will’s moan oozing over his flesh as he eyed the man lounging on his couch, drunk and unbelievably charming.

Will works hard to keep his eyes locked into Hannibal’s. The magic eight ball in his mind tells him all sources point to yes as to whether or not his fun fact had affected his host. This could be the beginning of his undoing. Will had made the guess based on their interactions that Hannibal had never been approached by a foe who was a wolf hiding in wolf’s clothing. He had never had a toy that knew how to rewire its settings and poke back at him. Will was fast at work reassembling preferences and associations in his prey. The trouble came when Will was alone at night and wondered if he should be loyal to his cause or if he should take this opportunity to have the most honest and dangerous alignment that he ever dreamed possible. The thought made his stomach ache and made it’s lining feel swollen like an inflated punching bag balloon.

Will bowed his head and looked up at his friend and told him how he had learned about his bar trick talent.

“Hannibal, do you want to know how I learned that I could tie a cherry stem into a knot while it is inside of my mouth?” Will said with an enticing lilt at the end of his question while batting his lashes at the doctor. Hannibal took a few large steps towards the back of the couch where Will was facing and peering up at him.

“I was at a sports bar with a girl on our fifth or sixth date or something. The game that was on didn’t have my attention, neither did the girl that I had gone there with and that was unfortunate because on paper we worked well together. You know how those relationships are?” Will chuckled at the thought of Hannibal’s paper checked female companion and went on “A couple of friends of hers joined us and the female of the couple demonstrated her skill of twisting a cherry stem into a knot inside of her mouth. Her boyfriend remarked what a lucky man he was for being the beneficiary of her efforts. I got jealous. There was no explanation as to why I would be envious of… well, I was envious of her, Hannibal,” Will scoffed at the memory, smiled and continued.

“There was something about my feeling that was warming me inside out in front of his eyes made me take a cherry from my drink and soften the stem with my tongue. I pushed it into a U shape and ran my tongue back and forth over the pliant stem molding it into the shape necessary to knot it,” Will allowed his voice to grow more gravely accentuating the last two words.

Will’s voice and presence held Hannibal spellbound. He felt the force of gravity growing in strength but he could handle more than his fair share of resistance. This was not the first siren to call to him with promises of a very unique hellscape. He was the most enticing though, by any stretch of the imagination. A lot of his spell work was rooted in his inability to see his strengths for the gifts that they are.

Will aches to give him more. He can practically feel the shucking away of outgrown flesh and the burn of newness in his reborn nerves. Reprinted in dark silk and dipped in shimmering starlight.

Will’s story had Hannibal enthralled. His dark eyes danced across Will’s features as he hurried to take in every physical reaction that Will was giving up. Will flicked his blue eyes up and they warmed with the smile that was spreading across his dark pink lips. Hannibal attempted to suppress the gasp that Will had conjured up out of him but it came out despite his efforts.

“Did you get to put your bar skills to practice more practically with this man?” Hannibal asked slowly.

Will looked up at Hannibal and lifted his glass from the table behind him the one standing between them. He spoke telling him “No, I never did kiss that man,”

Hannibal felt an odd sensation of relief but decided to follow his answer up with another question. “That man, “ Hannibal stated, “You said you never did kiss Than man,”

“Right, and I didn’t,” Will said smiling and fishing around his glass for the cherry at the bottom.

“Your drink didn’t have any fruit, Wil,” Hannibal told him. He pulled one of the bar picks from the tray with a cherry skewered by a bar pick. “Go on, Will,”

Will took the pick and cherry from Hannibal’s fingers and ever so slowly removed the cherry with his teeth. He rolled the piece of fruit in his mouth and worked the stem over in the process. Hannibal watched in utter fascination. He imagined being that stem and being molded and bent to serve Will’s needs. He envied the fruit for being the splash of flavor in his mouth as he worked in the stem. His nostrils flared and he found himself having to remind himself that Will was a rare gem. No matter what the beautiful man with the dark mind said or did, he had to hold himself together.

Will opened his mouth and presented the cherry with the stem intact, intact with a knot. He scrunched his eyes and bit into the red fruit. He placed the stem into his palm and held it out for Hannibal.

“How crude, Will. That piece of cherry scrap has been pushed around inside of your mouth bathing in your saliva,” Hannibal scolded.

“You don’t want it?” Will asked being cheeky. Hannibal took another piece of fruit from the tray. When he bit into the cherry a couple of splashes of juice splattered onto his chest.

“You’re not wearing a shirt,” Will announced as if he just realized that his host was shirtless before him.

“No, I am not,” Hannibal responded.

“Should I sleep shirtless?” Will asked

Hannibal smiled he allowed himself to briefly imagine Will spread out in bed beside him shirtless and warm to the touch.

“You may sleep in any manner that you wish, Will,” Hannibal replies. “Are you ready to go to the guest room?”

Will sighed and rolled onto his back on the couch. He had wanted to learn more about Hannibal’s thoughts on him. Will had hoped that his liquor would offer the perfect opportunity for him to explore some of the thoughts that he had when he was alone.

“Alright, I probably should. If I stay up and drink more who knows what I’ll get myself into,” Will tells him making it his last call.

Hannibal looks down at Will on his back. His shirt was raised a bit at the bottom giving a peak to his most kissable stomach. He couldn’t see why his inner thighs would be less kissable. He wondered how they might shake and bounce when Hannibal was between them giving Will all of his attention in one location. He closed his eyes locking in the vision and turned to lead Will to the guest room.


End file.
